warrior_cats_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:ShadowClan
Featherfrost, Fernheart, & Viperclaw Viper brown tabby tom with pale amber eyes warrior Fernheart pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. MCA perhaps? Featherfrost gray and white she-cat with green eyes Warrior ~Patchfeather~ 23:08, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Accepted. 00:09, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Dapplepelt & Berrypaw :Dapplepelt ::Appearance: tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes ::Character: Reveal in RP ::Family: Berrypaw (niece) ::Rank: Warrior :Berrypaw ::Appearance: black and white she-cat with yellow eyes ::Character: Reveal in RP ::Family: Dapplepelt (aunt) ::Rank: Apprentice; Mentor: Dapplepelt 03:25, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Accepted. 03:27, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Snakeclaw & Co. :Snakeclaw ::Appearance: brown tabby tom with amber eyes ::Character: Reveal in RP ::Family: Robinfur (mate), Applepaw (daughter) ::Rank: Senior Warrior :Robinfur ::Appearance: tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes ::Character: Reveal in RP ::Family: Snakeclaw (mate), Lizardpaw (daughter) ::Rank: Senior Warrior/Queen :Oakpaw ::Appearance: pale brown and white tabby tom with wide yellow eyes ::Character: Reveal in RP ::Family: Dapplepelt (adoptive mother) ::Rank: Apprentice; Mentor: Shadowsong :Applepaw ::Appearance: mottled brown and cream she-cat with disntive white markings and green eyes ::Character: Reveal in RP ::Family: Snakeclaw (father) ::Rank: Apprenitce; Mentor: Dapplepelt :Lizardpaw ::Appearance: brown tabby she-cat with grey-blue eyes ::Character: Reveal in RP ::Family: Robinfur (mother) ::Rank: Apprentice; Mentor: Snakeclaw 16:04, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Accepted. 16:05, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Palefang :Palefang ::Appearance: brown mink she-cat with aqua blue eyes ::Character: Reveal in RP ::Family: Unknown ::Rank: Warrior :Other: Thought I'd bring her on here and see above HiddenFang but if not its cool 18:31, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Approved. As for the relationship...we'll see (posted on WaW, btw) 18:33, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that's cool (ok I just posted lol) 18:35, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Ruinfoot name: 'Ruinfoot '''appearance: '''Gray tom with faint darker stripes and amber eyes. '''personality: '''Blunt, a tad sarcastic, and energized. '''family: '''N/A '''rank: '''Warrior - 'jasminemoon the grass is always greener 21:33 Sat Oct 1 Accepted. 21:48, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Pineheart White she-cat, with diltue patches, and amber eyes. She is a non-standered munchkin and half persian. Her muzzle also isn't very short, although not having short legs, nor the face, if she ever has kits, they may have them. Warrior ~Patchfeather~ 13:59, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Accepted. 22:17, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Ravenbeak :Appearance: medium-sized black and white tom with golden eyes. ::Character: Revealed in RP ::Family: Unknown ::Rank: Warrior Prior to Squirrel plot 03:19, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Accepted, remember to add him and make his page before roleplaying. 03:25, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Eagleflight & Co. Eagleflight :Appearance: pale brown tabby tom with blue eyes :Character: Undecided :Family: Undecided :Rank: Warrior Dustnose :Appearance: dark brown and white tabby tom with green eyes :Character: Undecided :Family: Undecided :Rank: Warrior Cherrywhisker :Appearance: ginger and white tabby she-cat with green eyes :Character: Undecided :Family: Undecided :Rank: Warrior Whimbrelface :Appearance: cream tabby tom with green eyes :Character: Undecided :Family: Undecided :Rank: Warrior changed him from wc to here 01:19, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Accepted. 01:20, November 28, 2016 (UTC)